Nursery Rhymes
by Nota Lone
Summary: Remember your favorite nursery rhymes? Well, I've taken them and written the PotO characters their own. Now up: Twinkle Twinkle, Mistress Mary, Humpty Dumpty, Mary had a little Lamb
1. Mistress Mary Quite Contrary

_It was late at night, the kids I was babysitting had gone to bed, and there was nothing on TV. :)

* * *

Mistress Lottie, _

Oh so dottie,

How does your song go?

Do you prefer goblin hells,

Or petticoat swells,

Or fops and phantoms all in a row?

* * *

Angle of Music, 

Of wit so quick,

How does your song go?

Of Phantom's bane,

And lovers' lane,

And sopranos who say no.

* * *

Monsieur Fop, 

To make Phantom stop,

There are things you must know.

Of trapdoor spies and

Hands at the level of your eyes!

To Nadir you must go.

* * *

Diva Carlotta, 

You are not a,

Star of this show,

Christine's singing is hot,

Yours simply is not,

The Phantom'd have you know.

* * *

Daroga Nadir, 

I'll see you later,

In the Phantom's lair,

In Phantom's trap,

(You've had a bit of a scrap),

Of the grasshopper beware!

* * *

Mistress Meg, 

A perfect segue,

Christine's fear's sieve,

She says he's there,

Mother says beware,

And you're not quite sure what to believe.

* * *

Owners two, 

Both of you,

I deeply pity,

Why on Earth,

Would your luck have such dearth,

To pick this haunted city?

* * *

Madam Giry, 

Old and wiry,

Of secrets she has many,

Where Phantom dwells,

And the stories he tells,

She reveals to not any.

* * *

Dancing Ballet Rats, 

Your idle Phantom chats,

Could get you into trouble.

The ghost's mad,

There's revenge to be had,

Nefarious plans in his head bubble.


	2. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

_To the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'_

* * *

Phantom, Phantom on the ladder,

Soon to make the chandelier splatter,

Stupid patrons far below,

Soon to feel a mighty blow,

Phantom, Phantom on the ladder,

Soon to make the chandelier splatter.

* * *

Diva, diva in the hall,

We wish you would take a fall,

From your pedestal up on high,

Your hubris a spit in my eye,

Diva, diva in the hall,

We wish you would take a fall.

* * *

Viscount, Viscount in Box 5,

Apparently for trouble you do strive,

The Phantom you do taunt,

Your idiot moustache you do flaunt,

Viscount, Viscount in Box 5,

Apparently for trouble you do strive.

* * *

Christine, Christine on the roof,

From the Phantom you remain aloof,  
How could you fall for the foppish bloke?

Please tell me this is just a joke,

Christine, Christine on the roof,

From the Phantom you remain aloof.

* * *

Daroga, Daroga from the East

The Opera you have policed,

Always stuck as the baby sitter,

It's a wonder you aren't bitter,

Daroga, Daroga from the East,

The Opera you have policed.

* * *

Dancing, dancing Ballet Rats,

You should stay away from cats,

Talk not of things misunderstood,

Beware the man in opera hood,

Dancing, dancing Ballet Rats,

You should stay away from cats.

* * *

Shouting, shouting Madame Giry,

There's more to you than eye can see,

Secrets and prophesies foretold,

From the people you withhold,

Shouting, shouting Madame Giry,

There's more to you than eye can see.

* * *

Owners, owners slightly gay,

With you the Phantom shall do away,

If you can't follow his commands,

Or simply do what he demands,

Owners, owners slightly gay,

With you the Phantom shall do away.

* * *

Confused, confused little Meg,

For a hint now you must beg,

You have no idea what's going on,

Just that something's very wrong,

Confused, confused little Meg,

For a hint now you must beg.

* * *

**Baby-Vixen: **:) I continued. Thanks for your review. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. :)

**sevenspiders:** ILOVE lymrics! My friend actually tried to speak in them for a while. :)

**SimplyElymas: **bows glad you liked it

**Arianae-Artemis-Kaaratan:** Yes you do. :) STOAT!

_Anyone who wants to request a Nursary Rhyme for me to do, feel free. _

_If you press the blue/purple button, good things will happen, like reviews. :)_


	3. Humpty Dumpty

Phantom Erik sat in Box Five,

Few thought Erik was alive,

And all the police and owners' men,

Couldn't bring Erik to justice again.

* * *

Diva Carlotta opened her mouth and spoke, 

Diva Carlotta let out a great croak,

And after all of her great opera days,

The croak put upon her record a haze.

* * *

Daroga Nadir had a hunch, 

That Erik could eat Raoul for lunch,

So with great wisdom and no apple pies,

He recommended hands at the level of your eyes.

* * *

Madam Giry lost her job, 

Madam Giry joined the mob,

And all of the phantoms and French men,

Couldn't bring the dame to justice again.

(Muahahaha.)

* * *

Ballet Rats like to gab, 

Ballet Rats tend to blab,

And if they annoy the great Opera Ghost,

That is what they will regret the most.

* * *

The Viscount of Paris had a crush, 

Christine turned his heart to mush,

Though when she died his life went on,

He became sad and his beauty was gone.

(Poor Raoul)

* * *

From the junk business they wanted to branch, 

But in the opera they did blanch,

With mysterious notes and the diva's fits,

They think their new job is the pits.

* * *

Christine had to make a choice, 

Chose the man who gave her her voice,

Or her sweetheart would be dead,

The decision weighed on her like led.

* * *

Meg was a ballet rat, 

In Box Five she never sat,

Whenever she would see the ghost,

She would be the one to scream the most.

* * *

_Thanks to my reviewers I am quite glad,_

_There are many ideas to be had,_

_And though I may not thank you anymore,_

_Still all of you I adore!_


	4. Mary had a Little Lamb

Erik had a little issue,

Little issue, Little Issue,

Erik had a little issue,

The issue was Christine,

To Buquet he was rather mean,

Raoul made him green.

* * *

Raoul had a copious crush, 

Copious crush, Copious crush,

Raoul had a copious crush,

Her met her long ago,

And in front of his foe,

He proposed to her in the snow.

* * *

Carlotta creaked a tiny croak, 

Tiny croak, Tiny croak,

Carlotta creaked a tiny croak,

Ruining the whole show,

And everywhere Carlotta went,

The croak was sure to go.

* * *

Christine had an angel's voice, 

Angel's voice, Angel's voice,

Christine had an angel's voice,

All but Carlotta'd rejoice,

But there was a love triangle,

And she had to make a choice.

* * *

Madame Giry tends the box, 

Tends the box, Tends the box,

Madam Giry tends the box,

Where the Phantom stays,

She often collects his notes,

And knows the phantom's ways.

* * *

The managers have weird hats, 

Have weird hats, Have weird hats,

The managers have weird hats,

And both look like a fool,

This will be pointed-out later,

By the opera ghoul.

* * *

The Ballet Rats like to dance, 

Like to dance, Like to dance,

The Ballet Rats like to dance,

And are often scantily clad,

I'm not sure if they amuse the Phantom,

Or simply make him mad.

* * *

Meg will be a prima ballerina, 

Prima ballerina, Prima ballerina,

Meg will be a prima ballerina,

After scandal leaves,

Even now she practices,

As the Phantom grieves.

* * *

_The authoress loves reviews,_

_Loves reviews, Loves reviews,_

_The authoress loves reviews,_

_Especially from you,_

_So when you're done reading,_

_Why don't you write one too?_


End file.
